Damn Right!
by JMolover13
Summary: A continuation of 'Granny Finally Saw It'. The next chapter of Emma and Ruby.


**AN: This is a continuation of Granny Finally Saw It… However, you don't have to read the other to understand this one…. And P.S. I have no idea where Lenny came from… I just decided randomly that he needed to be a part of it… I know he's a bit random, but hey… why not have the baby bear in a fic, right?**

Magic had been back in Storybrooke for four years now. Sometimes, Emma needed moments to stand back and breathe. She needed to think about just how much her life had changed. She had found family in every sense of the word since she moved to Storybrooke and really it was a little overwhelming…

It was the night of their wedding that everything changed. Emma had pulled Ruby in so that the brides could kiss, and everything went black for a moment. It was a collective passing out of the entire town… and then there was the whole purple smoke of magic once everyone came to… and of course, there were the looks from Mary Margaret and David, who turned out to be her parents. There was the scared, but arrogant look that came from her son's other mother, and there was the look that her wife gave her.

The adjustment period was… interesting…. And filled with many a treaty stating this and that about Rumple's and Regina's and all the other evil people's magic. Her mom and dad were kind of badasses and didn't waste time standing around. No, the both leapt into action and didn't take 'no' for answers.

Emma had the upper hand with Regina though… She told her that she either did as her parents asked and put her evil powers away in a place where no one could ever find or use them, or she would take Henry away from her… Regina wasted no time giving all of them up except for the practical spells, and the just plain fun ones.

Regina helped with Rumple apparently… Emma couldn't know for sure because she was on her honeymoon—despite protests made by both brides, everyone insisted they go have fun… So they did… A lot!

She had adjusted rather well… even Jiminy was impressed with how flow with the go she'd been… and she gave herself credit where it was due because she was not the type of person to just flow with the whole 'everyone you know and love is a fairytale creature' thing. It seems hard to believe that everything was relatively normal within the span of a year and a half. Everyone had gotten used to magic in the town, but it still functioned like the town had for 28 years. Emma was still the sheriff… she just had to use fairy dust and other magical things—some even provided by her son's other mother, but most provided by the blue fairy to keep prisoners in their cells and prevent them from trying to use magic on her for their own benefit.

It was mainly the rowdy fairytale characters or menaces that she had to worry about… like Ella's stepsisters and the Gingerbread man when he ate too much frosting, and even the three little pigs!

They had tendencies to annoy the littlest of the three bears and cause the poor cub trouble—she loved the bear cub probably more than any other creature that now graced the town. He was like a pet to her… a pet that would growl and snap at anything that gave her trouble. But Lenny, that's what she decided to call him instead of little bear, which made her think of the children's cartoon, was a very sensitive bear. He would often get his feelings hurt and Emma was there to protect him in the same way he protected her. His parents were actually more than okay with him hanging out with the sheriff… Especially when all Emma had to do to get the pigs to back off was threaten to turn them into breakfast and they'd calm down pretty quick… or let her wife out on the night of the full moon… All she had to do was lean down and say, "All it would take for her to get to you is a huff and a puff… and I'd honestly provide a grass blower if I needed to."

Lenny would generally wait for the pigs to go away before he would come from cowering behind Emma, but they would laugh at how scared those three unruly pigs were.

It was one night, on her way out that she found Lenny outside, as per usual to walk her home… but as she checked her watch she knew that he was out passed his bedtime, "Lenny…." She gave him a scolding look.

"I know Emma…. I just like to make sure you get home okay…" He gave her a baby bear look.

"How much longer are you gonna pull that look? You're almost fully grown now that time has started again!" Emma looked up at him with a smile then put her hand up before he could talk, "But you're still a kid, and your mom is gonna be so worried."

"Mom knows… she saw me before I left." He walked in front of her, "Climb on."

"What?"

"Come on… you're asleep on your feet. Let me take you home."

Emma only smirked before she climbed on his back and Lenny took her home. After thanking him and telling him that he needed to get on back home, she walked inside to find her wife awake.

"What is it with everyone still being up?" She asked herself, but made it loud enough for her wife to hear.

Red stopped pacing and turned to her, "I have to tell you something…"

Emma knit her brows, "Okay…?"

"So… you know that thing that happened a year and three months ago?"

"That thing? That thing being our son?" Emma smirked.

Red nodded, "Well… congratulations, Mama, we're having another!"

Emma knit her brows, "But… we had to go to the blue fairy a lot for help to conceive Tucker…"

"Yeah… and I had a bit of that potion leftover, and you know how emotional I get just before the full moon…. And I don't know why, but I took it and it worked the first time! And…. Are you mad?"

Emma sat blank faced for a moment. "My wife just told me that she took a magic potion that will make her pregnant after we have sex, and we did and she is without my knowledge at all…" She kept staring at Red.

"Oh…" She got a little emotional…magic babies generally make the mother more emotional than usual. Tears started rolling down her face, "I'm so sorry!" She turned and covered her mouth to try and hold in her sob.

"Honey, honey, baby, honey, no!" Emma moved quickly, rounding Red and holding her close, "I'm happy… this is awesome." Red stopped crying, but didn't look up yet, "I was just messing with you… I'm sorry." She gave her wife a squeeze.

"Oh…" Red pushed from Emma and slapped her, "That's not very nice!"

"Neither is slapping your wife!" Emma held her cheek and she looked at the brunette. Red then started crying again, "Shit…" The blonde mumbled under her breath. _When in doubt, kiss it out._ She thought as she moved to her wife. She took her face in her hands and kissed her hard, "Stop crying." She pleaded calmly.

Red was holding it back, "Okay…" She said before one last sob came out. She covered her mouth and turned from Emma once more, "Give me a minute."

Emma nodded, despite her wife being turned from her, "I'm going to go to bed…" She locked up and went to their bedroom.

She shrugged her jacket off then her shirt, her boots and her jeans and got in bed in her skivvies. She ran her fingers through her hair as she turned on her bedside lamp and laid down, looking at the door, waiting for Red. Thankfully that only took a minute and a half before the door opened. The brunette walked in and stared at the blonde.

Emma cracked a smile, "Get over here, woman!" She opened the covers on her wife's side of the bed.

Red giggled and walked to the foot of the bed, but she didn't get in. Instead she stood there and fingered her robe's belt, "You know… I knew that there was going to be two ways that tonight was going to end… Sex because you're happy, or sex because I'm having to calm you down… I of course, forgot about the many, many hormones times a thousand that I had to deal with, and the last thing I thought was going to happen was me breaking down and crying…" She still fingered her belt, but she intentionally loosened it during her pause, "Are you really happy?" She asked as she opened her robe and shrugged in from her shoulders to reveal a new nightie just for Emma to rip off.

Emma's mouth opened… she wasn't sure if it was from shock or the sudden need to pant at the vision of Red in that red nightie, "I am now…" she said.

Red crawled on the foot of the bed, "Are you happy that we're having another baby?"

It took everything Emma had in her to process the question, and when she did, she looked up into her wife's eyes, "You kidding?" Red only bit her lip, "Of course I'm happy… more family means…" She looked up, "Well, it means more family… That's all I've ever wanted…"

Red grinned as she walked on her knees to her wife, the straddled her lap, "And then you came here for your son…"

Emma smiled and nodded, "And I got me a girl, and a mom and dad… and even an ex-wife that I never married." She gave Red a goofy look, then turned fearful at Red's reaction.

"You know how much I hate it when you call her that!" She said.

"What? Oh come on! She is! Regina is my ex-wife that I never married… She's my fake ex-wife… We share custody of Henry, we're both his mothers… we're a divorced couple minus the relationship…"

"But I don't like it when you say things like that because it only reminds me that she will always be in our lives and she will always think that she has something over you and will one day eventually get into your pants!"

"You're being Ruby." Emma's tone turned cold.

"That's not my name." She crossed her arms.

Emma gave her a look, "Ruby is the woman I fell in love with, Babe." Red's eyes glowered, but Emma continued, "She's the one I thought I was marrying… but then the curse broke and all that stuff happened and Ruby was suddenly Red, and I chose to spend my life with Red because she was Ruby and this whole other person that completed Ruby in a way that I knew I was never going to be able to… But Red, Honey, I swear to God, you… kept some of Ruby's faults and one of those things was this innate, unneeded jealousy over Regina…" She turned and pushed her wife into the bed, "Red… You have nothing to be jealous over…"

"I know."

"Do you? Because we seem to have this conversation a lot…"

"Just 'cause the town also thinks it weird that you and her get along so well now… and then before they all thought you fucking behind my back—"

"I don't fuck anymore… I haven't 'fucked' since a year before I moved here."

"And how do you explain our entire physical relationship like our third date and every date there after, our honeymoon and our son and the baby in my belly?"

Emma smirked and dove in to kiss her wife's cheek, "Well, that's love, Honey…"

"You're so corny, you're making me cry."

Emma laughed, "No honey… don't cry again!" She pleaded, "What can I do to make you not cry?"

Ruby looked up to shove the tears back in her sockets, "Start by opening your present."

"My present?" Emma knit her brows and looked at the brunette. She then understood what her wife was talking about, "OH! My present… alright." She said as she leaned down and kissed her, "I love presents…"

Ruby giggled and nodded, "I know."

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next year and a half that went by was a very… interesting one. Ruby was even more hormonal with this magic baby than she was with Tucker, and Emma found herself getting rides from Lenny more often than not during her late night runs and pretty much always being asleep on her feet.

And towards the end of the pregnancy, she made Lenny stay with or keep a close eye on her wife at all times that Emma couldn't. It was worth it too because Ruby went into labor and Emma wasn't there to get her to the hospital, so Gran had to, but she needed help, and who better to help than a young strapping bear? Lenny got them both to the hospital and had gotten a hold of Emma.

They had a girl that time, Logan. Tucker was now almost three, and he was turning out to be a very good big brother.

Henry came home for summer and Regina decided to have a barbecue, the whole family, and all of Henry's friends were invited.

"Emma…" Ruby said as she glanced at her wife while they walked towards the mansion.

"Hey… He's my son too… He Tucker and Logan's brother…"

"My bubbah!" Tucker clapped. He was on Emma's shoulder, Emma, holding him by his legs.

"That's right stud, your bubbah." Emma smiled. She called him stud because he really was going to be a stud later. He had her wife's chocolate hair—that they already styled because it was so thick already, and electric blue eyes, and her family's jaw… and… well she doesn't like to brag, but he does have her and her father's charming personalities…

Red smiled at her son then grinned down at the nine-month old in the pouch she was wearing that cooed and clapped with her brother. "But I just—"

"Nothing is going to happen…"

"Snow is going to be in the same place as Regina…. Are you sure about that?"

"Well… if something starts, we'll put Logan in Regina's arms and our little stud in Mom's and they'll coo and ooh and awe until they forget about the other…"

"Why does Regina get to hold one of our children?"

"Because she's good with kids…" Emma gave her a look, "Don't go there again, Honey…. You've seen her.. why do you think Henry turned out so good? It wasn't me… I was the worst example ever since I moved here…. I picked fights with her, and made snap-judgments and I even tried to take him away… illegally… I am no shining beacon until this hot waitress with red streaks in her hair made me have real conversations with her and fall in love with her…" She gave her wife a wink.

Red rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright… I suppose she is rather good with children…"

"You're damn right." Emma said.

"Damn right!" Tucker repeated.

"Ohp!" Emma turned red and covered her mouth as she looked at her wife.

"Emma Swan!" Red scolded and hit her before they rang the doorbell.

"I'm sorry!" Emma cried.

"Sheriff… what have you done now?" Regina crossed her arms after opening the door.

Emma ducked down really low as she and Tucker walked through, "Oh nothing…" She grinned guiltily.

"Why don't I believe you?" She looked to Red who looked unimpressed with her wife at the moment.

"You don't have to believe me, but I didn't do anything!" Emma defended herself.

"Damn right!" Tucker stuck his index finger out as if he were scolding someone.

Regina gasped and started laughing, "Emma!"

Emma plucked Tucker from her shoulders and held him against her hip, "Tucker!" Emma stared at her son.

"Yes mommy?"

"Don't say that, okay, stud?"

"'Kay mommy."

Emma smiled arrogantly at Regina, "You've corrupted your son." Regina said deadpan.

"Damn right." Tucker said.

"No Tuck!"

Tucker wiggled from Emma's arms and started running through the mansion yelling, 'damn right!' at the top of his lungs.

Red shook her head as she watched her wife take off after him, "You really.. You can't live with her and you…."

"Can't live with her still?" Regina asked as she smiled down at Logan, who was only too happy to coo and hold Regina's fingers.

"Thank you for not… trying to take her away from me ever…"

Regina knit her brows, "She's in love with you… even if I did try, it would do nothing…"

"Yes, but you could still try, but you haven't… and that's noble… that's not like the person you were before…"

"I'm not the person I was before…" Regina smiled and crossed her arms, "Besides… I like to be in control and Emma… in anything but tamable." She looked to the other brunette, "Maybe there was a time, once upon a time that I thought I had a chance, but by the time I realized it, I was too late… I was ordering coffee, telling her not to make out with you in front of Henry and she was turning everything around on me…"

"Ah, yes… I remember that time well… Emma told me after you left that day that I pretty much lifted my leg and peed on her… claimed my territory." They slowly made their way to the kitchen.

Regina smiled, "Yes… you did. But all with good intention."

Red smiled, "Yes, that seems to be what everyone has now that the curse is broken… Good intentions."

"Well, it's funny what happens when evil is forced to get rid of the evil powers… All that remains is good."

"Damn right!" Tucker giggled as he motored through, Emma hot on his heals.

"Damn right." Both Regina and Red said together.

That was the only time they ever actually spoke of Regina's want of Emma, and her intentions… and that was the last day that Red harped on Emma for her jealousy of the other brunette… She realized, thanks to the brunette that there wasn't evil anymore (there was only hi-jinks and name-calling)… and she had nothing to worry about… not where the love of her life was concerned.

"Damn right!"


End file.
